powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Instinct
The power to have an extreme urge and ability/instinct to kill. Also Called * Bloodlust * Killer Instinct * Killing Addiction * Murder Instinct * Thirst for Blood * The Hunger (Heroes) * The Dark Passenger (Dexter) Capabilities User possesses a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machine". They have instincts to kill with any means and the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. Applications * Enhanced Assassination * Fear Inducement * Killing Intent * Predator Instinct * Weapon Proficiency * Because the user is so skilled at killing, they are able to avoid a deathblow. Associations *Berserker Physiology *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition *Killing Intuition *Violence Embodiment *Violence Inducement Limitations * Could emerge/activate involuntarily. * Could activate in certain situations (e.g. feeling emotions of anger). * Could be a force for good and constantly fights their urge to kill each day. * Extented suppression of their urge might result in a mental/emotional/psychological meltdown. Known Users Known Objects *Mark of Cain (Supernatural) Gallery Deacon-frost-stephen-dorff.jpg|Being a vampire for Deacon Frost (Blade) meant killing humans. Sylar (2).jpg|Sylar (Heroes) had a "hunger" to gain so many powers, in-order to do that he had to kill his superhuman victims. Angel1.jpg|Angelus a.k.a "Angel" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel)is a vampire who killed people for entertainment. Wolverine_(Marvel).jpg|During his berserk fits, Wolverine (Marvel) is lethal danger to all near him. Predator.jpg|The Predators (Predator/Aliens vs. Predator) are a race focused to hunting and killing. Zsasz.jpg|Zsasz (DC) had a desire to "liberate" people from their pointless existence. File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) brutally killing 24 prison guards to escape Bang Kwang Prison and using their corpses to build a boat. Kei Munakata.jpg|Kei Munakata's (Medaka Box) Abnormality is his instinctive desire to kill. His instinctual ability as a killer is so great that he is capable of inflicting fatal injuries with his bare hands. Akua_Phasing.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) giving her signature deranged look that is filled with killing intent. File:Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man) awakens, which drives him into a simple-minded in killing Exorcists. Demon_InuYasha.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha), when overcome by his demon blood, has a tremendously murderous intent. Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|When taken over by his inner Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) becomes a nigh-unstoppable killing machine. GohanSuperSaiyanIINV.png|Upon becoming a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan (Dragon Ball) became a merciless, sadistic killer who deliberately dragged out his fight with Cell to torture him. KidBuuEvil01.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball) is a near-mindless killing machine who cares for nothing but wanton mass destruction. Gara_Sand.jpg|Before being defeated by Naruto, Gaara (Naruto) was near psychotic killer, especially when Shukaku influences him. Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Shukaku (Naruto) is a very bloodthirsty monster tanuki, and even more so when under the full moon. Sasukee.png|Deranged with revenge, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) becomes a completely amoral murderer. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|When his enzymes take over, Jugo (Naruto) becomes temporary insane with killing intent. Arlong_Angry.PNG|When Arlong (One Piece) is angry, he enters a killing mode of sort, befitting that of a shark. File:Half_Fighting_Fish.png|Despite his flamboyant and flashy attitude, Dellinger (One Piece) becomes sadistic and bloodthirsty because of his own heritage of Fighting Fish fishman. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) instills extreme bloodlust in the bearer Dean Marked.jpg|Corrupted by the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) becomes consumed with a murderous rage. Rei Angry.jpg|Rei ruthlessly killing evil while ignoring all pleas. Giriko.png|Giriko (Soul Eater) can overwhelm his opponents with sheer raw power of the blood-lust built up over 800 years. Boogeyman2-4.jpg|The Boogeyman (Boogeyman film) is a monster who terrorizes and kills innocent. BB.jpg|After being driven insane by his own cybernetics, Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) became an unstoppable killing machine. Phantom of inferno assasins.jpeg|Zahlenschwestern (Phantom of Inferno) are elite brainwashed female assassins of scythe master. They were created using the fighting data of ein,zwei and drei. Ein and Zwei.jpeg|Zwei and Ein were taken by scythe master because of their natural killing instincts. They were brainwashed and trained to eliminate any threat to inferno. Zwei's eye color change when his killer instincts are activated. Spade H.png|Spade (Valkyrie Crusade) Assassin_H.png|Assassin (Valkyrie Crusade) Anki_Master_H.png|Anki Master (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Elfen_Lied_1.jpg|Lucy (Elfen Lied) is the Diclonius meant killing humans, drove by DNA Voice. Doflamingo's Strings.png|Doflamingo (One Piece) is one of the most sadistic characters given his childhood trauma, swearing revenge against the mob, the Celestial Dragons, shooting his father and brother, his merciless attempts to kill Smoker, Law, Luffy, and the people of Dressrosa, and turning the citizens themselves against each other. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers